Writing On The Ceiling
by Beautifulx-Tears
Summary: Just before Sakura heads off to Uni her parents finally let her redecorate her room. Everyone leaves a special message on the ceiling, but one tell her more than she thought it would! Please read And Review! Not Likely To please everyone! No pairings


**Ok I know I'm meant to be writing the Truth or Dare sequel … and I was … but this popped into my head and well I thought it was too sweet to pass up on!**

**Its relatively short I'll admit but it's frikkin HILARIOUS!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto? –Masashi Kishimoto places banana to me head- No I don't own him!!!

* * *

**

Writing On the Ceiling

Sakura stretched out lazily on her bed and stared at her ceiling in awe. It was a work of art to say the very least … and it never ceased to amaze and fascinate her.

On her birthday a few weeks back, her parents had surprised her by finally giving in and letting her redecorate her bedroom, even though she was heading off to university in a few months (Oh the irony of it all!). With one condition … She wasn't aloud to write, paint or stick anything to her walls. They had not however said she wasn't aloud to do this to the ceiling!

And so the great redecorating job had begun. The walls were given a lick of bright white paint; windows were adorned with bright crystal blue curtains. New bed, new duvet, new wardrobe. New everything!

And when it was done all that remained was the bedroom ceiling.

Sakura had called in her army of minions, more commonly known as the idiots she hung out with.

The great ceiling of wonderment underwent its wonderfulmetation.

Yawning lazily Sakura studied the result that stretched above her head. It was pretty fabulous. A bright rainbow stretched along one large corner accompanied with hundreds upon hundreds of photos and drawings that her friends had chipped in. Some embarrassing like the photo of her and Ino in the playpen at nursery … mud dripping out of there mouths. Others gorgeous, like the very accurate sketch her Hinata, Temari, Ino and Ten Ten at the junior prom clad in their elegant dressed (courtesy of Sai).

There were hundreds of them, marking every point of her and her minion's friendship. Sakura and Sasuke dressing up in her mum's dresses aged 4. Sakura, Hinata and Kiba giving Akamaru a wash aged 16 on the lawn at Hinatas manor house.

Sakura couldn't help but allow a small chuckle escape her mouth as she continued on to probably the most hilarious photo of all (Yes even more hilarious that Sasuke in a dress!) Shikamaru when he had put on Temaris ballet costume and makeup during one of the blondes infamous house parties. The most hilarious thing of all was Shikamaru hadn't even realised the image had existed until Ino had stuck it to Sakuras ceiling. The blonde now has a chunk of her hair missing!

Despite all the glitter, photos and stickers the best part of the ceiling was the messages. Everyone who had chipped in with the decorating had left behind there own personal notes for Sakura to read.

Things like:

_Happy 18__th__ Dork! God seems like yesterday we was 12 and starting high school! Your foreheads just as big though 8D - Ino_

And

_Hell yeah Hun 17 years of friendship! (Dare to mention the 4-year-old cross-dressing at work and I'll eat you!) – Sasuke_

Everyone had left one even Kankuro who hadn't turned up to help until the very last minute. And for Sakura it was the greatest gift anyone could give her.

So now she was lying on the soft mattress, inhaling the smell of fresh paint and joss sticks, feeling totally at piece with the world.

And then she noticed it. The end of a sentence scrawled across her ceiling, mostly concealed with a photo of her and one of her best friends Gaara aged 16 on there first day of college.

Strange, why was the sentence covered up?

Easing herself off of her bed, Sakura proceeded to stand on her quilted mattress and gently ease off the photo from its position above her head.

Carefully reading the words underneath it, Sakura gasped and fell back onto the springs beneath her, banging her head on the wall as she did.

Grasping the sore patch on her scalp, she stared at the words. Ran them through her mind, over and over, like a tape. Trying to figure out what to make of it.

After what felt like an eternity of contemplation, the pink haired girl rolled over and took her cell phone off of her bedside table. Taking a deep breath she dialled the number.

After a short pause the person on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey … It's Sakura look I need to talk to you!"

She heard a masculine sigh at the other end and in her mind she could almost see the boy raking his hands through his hair as he always did when he was nervous.

"Er Ok what about?"

"Look I've seen the message you left the ceiling! How long have you felt like this?"

another sigh

"umm … long enough to know that it's real."

Sakuras turn to sigh

"Hun you didn't have to write it up there you could have just told me! I honestly wouldn't have minded!"

"Well … um … so you …"

"Yeah I honestly do"

Sai smiled into the phone as he heard her say those 4 words.

Deep down he knew that Sakura of all people would support him with his sex change.

"Well I'd better get used to calling you Sarah right Sai!"

She heard a laugh on the other end and cast her eyes to her ceiling.

_I want you too call me Sarah from now on!_

Bless his heart.

* * *

_ROFL!! I bet you didn't see that one coming! Actually I didn't see it coming either but OMG!!! It wasn't even gonna have Sai In It Originally!!!_

_For the reference I mean no offence to Sai fans out there, I could just imagine him saying this!!_

_Bless his heart!!_

_Reviews please!_


End file.
